The Detention Squad
by clarafly13
Summary: Suicide Squad AU in which our favorite Villains attend Belle Reve High. Of course being who they are they can't help but get into trouble. Principle Amanda Waller has her hands full with these unruly teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I got this idea in my head of our squad all being teenagers and knowing eachother in high school so I deiced to write it down and publish it. I'm of course using the characters from the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, which I'm so excited about. This is my first attempt at a superhero/comic related fic. This is also mainly focused on Harley and in her perspective since she's the character I know the best and we have yet to get much about these characters personalites so their personalites are mostly pulled from the comics I have read with them. I hope you enjoy the first part! :)**

/Chapter One\

Harley leaned her head on her hand as she wore a look of disinterest as Dr. Leeland rattled on about the material that would be on the upcoming quiz the class would take. She sighed loudly which Leeland ignored as she continued but the sigh was a reminder to all the students in the room that the out of place trouble maker was in their advanced class, most of them wondering for the millionth time how the bubble headed blonde managed to get into such a high class. Only Leeland knew the truth that Harley was somewhat a genius with the highest GPA in the school. She'd be in the running for valedictorian if she hadn't screwed it up her junior year when she first began to date him. After getting into deep trouble with the school and a long talk with her parents and counselors she agreed to try her best in classes. So she pretended to be bored, confused and annoyed for the sake of the other students but her grades remained at straight A's. She didn't care about what they thought of her anyways. All that mattered was that he was happy and he didn't care much for school.

Today was yet another day in which he decided to ditch; she would have joined him if she hadn't had a quiz in Math after lunch. She let out a much happier sigh at the thought of him. Jack, she was sure, was the one great love of her life. She was gonna marry that boy, she knew she would. A smile graced her face as remembered the first time they had met.

* * *

 _Harleen fiddled with the bottom of her pale pink skirt as she waited outside her new principles office. She'd just transferred into the new school and if she hadn't been nervous before the loud yelling coming from within the office sure would have made her knees shake worse than before. The receptionist typed on unaffected by noises coming from the otherside of the door and Harleen wondered how anyone could survive that kind of grilling. Finally the yelling stopped and Harleen waited, for what, she wasn't sure. The door opened and the receptionist quickly entered the room as a green haired boy stepped out. Harleen was surprised to see no tears falling from the boys eyes or any looks of guilt or fright instead what she saw the look of pride as the boy smiled from ear to ear._

 _"Jack I'm not done with you! Take a seat!" The principle yelled out. The door closed as the boy lazily sprawled out beside her._

 _Harleen was frozen in her seat as she heard the boy chuckling to himself._

 _"Got a smoke?"_

 _She jumped at the smooth voice._

 _"Um, no." She responded quickly._

 _"Pity." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him lean back with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He didn't look like a boy who had just been lectured but instead like he was on a beach chair by a pool side. "Like what you see princess." His smile widened but his eyes remained closed and Harleen jumped away._

 _"What? I-, I wasn't, um," She blushes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"Sure you weren't." He laughed. "You new here?"_

 _Biting her lip, she wondered if she should be continuing a conversation with what she was sure was big trouble._

 _"Yeah, how'd you guess?"_

 _This time when he responds his eyes are open and he's looking at her with his full attention and the greenest eyes she's ever seen. "Because sweetheart, I'm sure I would have noticed someone like you before."_

 _He grinned and she fell._

* * *

"You always look pathetic when the scumbag isn't here."

Harley rolls her eyes as Pamela and Selina take a seat at her table.

"Can we not do this today? I got a trig test next and I don't need to be in a bad mood." She responds.

Pamela scoffs and Selina rolls her eyes. "Please like that will be a challenge for you."

"I will!" Harley protested. "J wouldn't let me study." She pouted.

"I have no sympathy for you." Pam responded. "I have no clue why you listen to him."

"Because I-"

"Yeah I don't care." Pam quickly shoved a fry into Harley's mouth to shut her up.

The three girls continued to converse while behind them Chato Santana bumped into Belle Reves biggest asshole.

"Oi! Watch where you're going will ya!" George Harkness shouted in annoyance. Chato flinched back knocking into a passing by June Moone who lost her footing, sending her falling onto Harley, tray of food first. Rick, June's boyfriend was quickly by her side as Harley shot to her feet.

Screeching she glared down at the girl, hesitating as she saw the frightened glasses wearing blonde but quickly snapped out of it as she realized the whole entire cafeteria watching.

"I'm s-sorry." June and Chato both stammered.

Harley didn't have much time to think about her next move, knowing that J was sure to find out what happened she turned back to her own plate of food, grabbing the milk carton, she spun back around and dumped it on June. Chato watched with guilt as June was dumped with milk.

"I like your way of thinking blondie!" George shouted and Chato found himself in a plate of spaghetti. With a fast reflex Chato grabbed another kids plate and flung it at George who ducked out of the way. Chato watched with horror as the plate landed in the back of the head of Waylon Jones. The cafeteria was silent as Waylon calmly stood up and turned to glare over in Chato's direction.

"Who did it." Harley and George both pointed at Chato and June looked away still not yet recovered from her milk bath. Waylon grabbed the trash can near his table and walked calmly to Chato, George quickly stepping out of his way. Chato accepted his fate and stood still.

"Jones. Don't." A voice broke the muttering of the cafeteria. Floyd Lawton stood with his own tray behind the group.

"You gonna make me Lawton?" Waylon sneered.

"No but we both know one more screw up and you're off the team." Floyd challenged.

Waylon paused, contemplated before his mouth twisted into a grin. "Fine Lawton."

Floyd nodded and turned to stride to the other side of the cafeteria but before he could the contents of half eaten lunches rained down his head.

The cafeteria was dead silent as Floyd brushed the bits and pieces off of him.

And Harley knew what she had to do.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She shouted throwing the rest of the contents of her lunch tray at George.

Absolute chaos erupted as Harley giggled manically.

She hoped J would be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What are you in for?" Harleen asks him, quickly trying to slow down her heart and hide the pink tint on her cheeks._

 _He laughs, sitting up right and leans in close to her. "I spray painted The Walls windows." He grins cheekily._

 _"You spray painted a walls windows?" Confused she tilted her head and looked at him in disbelief._

 _"What? How would that make sense?" He shakes his head. "I'm talking about our dear principle Amanda Waller. We call her The Wall."_

 _"Oh." She responded, blushing again. "Why'd you do that?"_

 _He shrugs and sits back. "Thought it would be funny."_

 _"Was it?"_

 _"Oh yeah. You should have seen her face." His eyes stared off, not focusing on anything, probably recounting the moment. He laughs to himself and Harleen realizes she's never once met someone who enjoyed himself so much._

 _"You're not worried about being suspended or expelled?"_

 _"Pfft. I'd consider it a thank you note from them if they ever expelled me. Sadly they are aware of that and are determined to keep me here." He rolls his eyes. "The Wall doesn't want to give me the satisfaction of that victory. She thinks she can reform me."_

 _"And your parents? What do they think?"_

 _"That's a bit personal for someone you just met." He snapped back at her._

 _Flinching, Harleen averted her eyes away from him and mumbled an apology._

 _She heard him sigh. "So what's your name anyways?"_

 _"Um, Harleen Quinzel." She mumbled._

 _"Harleen Quinzel?" He giggles._

 _She grits her teeth and glares at him, knowing what's about to come._

 _"Hey rework that a bit and you get-"_

 _"Harley Quinn, like the clown, I know." She snaps. "I've heard it before."_

 _He sits back and raises two hands up in defense. "I wasn't gonna say anything bad about it. Actually I like it. Harley Quinn." He trails off. "Mind if I call you Harley?"_

 _She shrugs. "Knock yourself out."_

 _"I'm Jack by the way. You can call me just J though." He winks._

* * *

Harley sat beside Floyd wrinkling her nose as the food began to rot on their clothing. The milk smelled especially bad and they all sat as far from June as the chairs allowed. Chato sat the closest to her.

In the end when the chaos had been broken up the students of Belle Reve were quick to point out who started the mess. Harley had already made threats to keep her name out of their mouths when it came time to confess. The smarter ones knew to keep quiet; she was more worried about the weak ones.

Chato shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Harley glared at him. He jumped as her bubblegum popped.

"Quit it." Floyd mumbled to her.

She grinned in fake innocence at him. "Don't be such a grumpy grump."

He went back to ignoring her and Harley decided to check her phone, she had texted J what had happened and was anxious to see what he thought.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" June gasped in shock, bringing in every ones attention to her boyfriend.

He knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek. "You don't belong with these people. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm gonna tell Waller to let you go free."

June's eyes glassed over with tears as she stared down in adortion at her boyfriend.

"Fat chance lover boy. I'm pretty sure I heard her scream "food fight"." Harley grinned widely at them.

Rick stood up and glared over at her. "No that was you. All of us heard you. Right guys?" He looked over at Floyd, George, and Waylon.

The three boys looked at Harley who raised an eyebrow.

"It was June." The three responded.

Shocked Rick looked to Chato who averted his eyes quickly. He could feel both Harley's and Ricks eyes burning into his bald head.

"You're names Chato right? I know you're a good kid. You know that Harley started it."

"If he's a smart kid like I think he is he'd remember clearly that it was June who started it. I think I heard J mention him before. I can't quite remember what it was about. Probably good things. Right Chato? J wouldn't have any bad blood with you now would he?"

Chato gulped, officially declaring this the worst day of his life. He knew that if he agreed with Rick, Harley would tell J about him and so far he had managed to stay out of his radar. And he didn't want to change that. But his heart knew that the right thing to do was rat Harley out.

"Kids, Ms. Waller will see you know." The Secretary saved him from possibly ending his life.

The seven teens stood up all glaring at each other before entering the room.


End file.
